KAGOME Y KOUGA UN AMOR QUE SURGUE VERDADERAMENTE
by Ahome-Shikon no tama1234
Summary: UN NUEVOB AMOR
KAGOME Y KOUGA UN AMOR QUE SURGUE VERDADERAMENTE.

Era una mañana como todos en la epoca feudal pero en la noche habian algunos planes, una celebracion al compromiso del monje con la exterminador de yokai se encontraban todos felices y esperando que pase el tiempo, kagome de su epoca moderna habia llevado bocadillos y adornos para la celebracion, el monje habia pedido que trajese un licor fuerte y kagome lo llevo las horas pasaron y pasaron y, ya en la fiesta todos se encontraban bailando, festejando y felicitando a miroku porque la boda seria pronto, kagome al ver como bailaban las parejas pensaba en bailar junto a inuyasha pero esta veia, como inuyasha algo ebrio abrasaba a kikyo, quien fue invitada a la celebracion, ademas de eso le decia que fue su primer amor y que lo sera por siempre, shippo una pequeña cria de zorrito se encontraba al lado de kagome consolandola y dandole animos pero este tubo sueño y se fue a dormir junto con kirara, sango bailaba con miroku pero al ver que kagome estava triste lo dejo solo y fue a consolarla, luego el chico hibrido beso a la sacerdotisa dos veces, kagome al verlos apretaba la mano de sango con fuerza, pero despues kikyo fue quien beso a inuyasha y este correspondio al beso, kagome sentia las lagrimas pasar por sus mejillas y no pudo mas, salio corriendo, mientras lloraba y todos la veian, inuyasha al darse cuenta intento ir tras ella pero kikyo no lo soltaba, en un instante este se solto y fue en la busqueda de kagome, kikyo muy molesta pensaba.

Kikyo: esa muchacha siempre se esta interponiendose en mi relacion amorosa - dijo muy molesta.

Sango: pobresita de kagome no se lo merecia ella es una buena chica - dijo en sus pensamientos.

Miroku: sango..! ven vamos a celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Sango: - si ahorita voy - dejando de pensar.

Shippo: - cuando dejara de sufrir kagome por inuyasha ¿? - dijo molesto y recien levantandose.

Miroku: - ya shippo no hagas caso y celebra tu tambien... .- dijo algo ebrio y risueño.

Shippo: hay...! otro mas que deberia cambiar por el bien de las mujeres.

Miroku:- que has dicho...¿? shippo - dijo mientras golpeaba a shippo.

Shippo: ayy..! mi cabezita mm - dijo poniendose detras de sango.

Kohaku: hermana la señorita kagome..estara bien?.

Sango: ni yo se la respuesta kohaku, intentemos continuar con la fiesta de compromiso.

Kohaku: si hermana y muchas felicidades, ahora el monge esta a pasos de ser mi cuñado - dijo alegremente.

Sango: mm kohaku ya no digas mas -dijo sonrojada.

Miroku: pues es mi cuñado ya sango - dijo mientras le robo un suave y delicado beso a la exterminadora de yokai esta cerro los ojos y permitio que el beso fuese largo.

Kohaku sonreia al ver a su hermana muy feliz mientras tapaba los ojos del pequeño shippo. Mas tarde kagome con sus ojos cafeses llorosos, llego hacia una cascada y alli pensaba que era un estorvo en la relacion de la sacerdotisa y el chico hibrido y que debia irse a su mundo, lo mas rapido posible, vio el cielo tan hermoso y con muchas estrellas y dijo - es tan hermoso que asi fuera mi romance con el que y que...y..yo.. fuese correspondida - ,en ese momento se sento en el cesped y sintio una brisa suave rozar sus mejillas, en medio de la noche oscura, ella suspiro e intento calmarse pero le resultaba algo duro, ya que recordaba aquellos besos, fue cuando el lobito veloz y jefe de las tribus lobunas Kouga, la encontro llorando y supuso que fue por inuyasha la bestia que siempre la hace llorar, en ese entonces se le acerco y entablaron una conversacion.

Kouga: que sucede kagome estas bien ? me duele verte llorar.

Kagome: si muchas gracias kouga, no te preocupes.

Kouga: como no preocuparme si me importas y mucho.

Kagome: gracias por preocuparte siempre por mi - dijo levantandose del cesped.

Kouga: ya sabes estare siempre para ti.

Kagome: muchas gracias kouga por estar a mi lado..! - dijo abrasandolo fuertemente.

Kouga: no es nada -dijo sonrojado por el abrazo de kagome.

Kagome: claro que si, tu al menos te preocupas por mi... y no como...

Kouga: no digas mas kagome, yo no soy como esa bestia ademas yo siempre te querre.

Kagome: sabes lo he estado mucho y, creo que debo darte una oportunidad mi querido lobito.

Kouga: si fuera asi seria el hombre mas feliz de todos - dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

Kagome: creo que esto es lo correcto, cierra los ojos - dijo acercandose mas a kouga.

Kouga: si..! y pensaba soy el mas afortunado de todos.

Cuando de repente antes del beso, vieron una sombra vigilante que los veia furiosamente e interponiendose en el momento que kouga anhelo desde hace mucho, kagome al verlo no le dio importancia pero, inuyasha grito furioso - acaso..! quieres darme celos? - . Kagome dijo noo y ¡ABAJO! luego kagome corrio junto con koga hacia una cueva, que se encontraba dentro del bosque nocturno no muy lejos de ahi, inuyasha los seguia pero de repente unas serpientes casa-almas lo detuvieron era kikyo kien dijo - yo soy tu verdadero amor no kagome - . Inuyasha los evadio y continuo siguiendolos aunque ya los iva perdiendo de vista poco a poco, hasta ese hecho la fiesta se habia terminado antes de lo previsto porque inuyasha ni kagome habian regresado, preocupados sango y shippo junto con kirara fueron tambien a buscar a kagome, mientras dejaron al monje dormido y a kohaku cuidandolo, kirara iva mas rapido de lo normal y por eso vieron desde arriba, como kagome corria junto con kouga tomados de la mano, hacia una cueva, pararon y se abrasaron, sango vio a su amiga muy feliz como si hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido, asi que decidio darle un escarmiento a inuyasha, y se marcho llevando a shippo quien decia que no era buena idea, inuyasha se habia quedado atras y no encontro la cueva ademas estava oscuresiendose mas, kagome abrasaba fuertemente a kouga, el lobito se sonrojaba aun mas y sentia un cosquilleo en el estomago era el amor que fluia por su cuerpo .

Kagome: kouga siento que tu eres la persona indicada para mi, toma mi corazon cautivalo. -dijo mientras pensaba en el como un novio no como amigo.

Kouga: si mi querida kagome yo te querre, y te sabre valorar no sabes lo que significas para mi, nunca pensare en alguien mas que no seas tu, tu me guiaras al camino de la felicidad eterna - dijo feliz con una lagrima que corria-.

Kagome: ahora permanecere a TU LADO solo al tuyo y de nadie mas.

Kouga: te prometo lo mismo mi amor siempre a tu lado, noche y dia amandote como nunca eres todo para mi.

Kagome: si mi vida, bueno vayamos a dormir ya quiero que sea mañana para empesar una vida enlazada a la tuya.

Kouga: te amo kagome 3 3.

Luego disponieron a dormir abrasados el uno del otro, inuyasha durmio a fuera en el bosque y pensaba en el sufrimiento de kagome por que el prefiere a kikyo, mientras tanto , kagome abrasaba mas fuerte y besaba a kouga, el correspondia, kagome pensaba mirennos parecemos dos jovenes profesando amor mutuo, luego se dieron besos apasionados y largos , kouga estava loco de amor por kagome, la tomo por la cintura, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, ambos sintieron calor al estar uno tan cerca del otro, apegados, mientras exploraban el cuerpo de cada uno, kouga pensaba esto me fascina mas que cualquier batalla oh..! si esto es el cielo, kagome mientras sentia como kouga la hacia suya, tomo su cintillo y se vendo los ojos pero kagome no paraba de decir que ama a kouga y que lo prefiere a el que a inuyasha, luego se prendio una chispa en ella, mientras kouga sudando sintio estar en un sueño profundo del cual no queria despertar nunca, con el tiempo iban sintiendo mas atraccion, kouga acariciaba el cuerpo de kagome, pero kagome no dejaba de acarisiar a kouga, ambos dijeron ¡te amo! y pensaban en su nueva vida juntos y que cada uno recordaria eso cuando estuvieran distanciados, el tiempo corrio eran las cinco de la mañana y se despertaron felices mas unidos que nunca, inuyasha al sentir el olor de kagome, corrio a ver que sucedia y observo como se besaban, luego kouga la llevo de regreso con miroku sango y los demas, sango y shippo vieron llegar a inuyasha mucho antes y este estaba molesto y no quiso mencionar el tema supusieron que fue porque kagome estava con kouga, en ese instante, todos se quedaron y atonitos vieron como kouga y kagome, hicieron acto de presencia abrazados y felices luego kouga se despidio de kagome, mientras ella le decia que no se vaya que habia pasado el mejor momento de su vida..! y que queria estar solo a su lado, kouga mas enamorado que nunca le dijo -recuerda que prometimos recordar ese momento tan maravilloso fue cuando llegamos al cielo pero recuerdalo ,cuando estemos distanciados te quiero pero pronto vendre por ti- , todos se quedaron pensando, mientras le taparon las orejas a shippo debido a que miroku sospechaba que habia sucedido, luego se despidieron con beso. Sango queira conversar con kagome sobre que es lo que habia pasado, inuyasha quiso saber que paso pero kagome no le decia nada y lo ignoraba.

Inuyasha: ya..! kagome mejor dilo ¿ que paso entre ustedes? -dijo mientras jalaba el brazo de kagome.

Sango: no inuyasha sueltala..!.

Inuyasha: no hasta que me diga que fue lo que paso ?,

Sango: lo que haya pasado es su asunto no el tuyo.

Miroku: es verdad lo que dice sango, inuyasha calmate.

Shippo: si suelta a kagome.

Kagome: basta inuyasha , dejame en paz - dijo mientras se alejaba de inuyasha.

Inuyasha: igual no me importa kikyo siempre fue la dueña de mi corazon, no tu eres solo una copia de ella.

Kagome: pues si dices que es mejor que yo, por que quieres saber eh?-

Inuyasha: p..po..por que mejor ya dilo no.

Kagome: ya mejor admite tu que quieres saber debido a que talvez sientes algo por mi.

Inuyasha: noo yo amo a kikyo, si es por mi vete lo mas lejos que puedas.

Sango: no digas esas cosas inuyasha, ya para.

Miroku: no es para que te exedas asi... inuyasha

Kagome: no dejenlo tiene razon, lo mejor sera que me marche.

Sango: no kagome no le hagas caso.

Kagome: no te molestes sango, me voy pero junto a kouga y no quiero verte nunca mas inuyasha.

Inuyasha: si pero que esperas ya vete que voy a ir a ver a kikyo.

A kagome le dolieron mucho las palabras del chico hibrido asi que solto unas cuantas lagrimas, mientras sango trataba de arreglar el asunto, miroku calmaba a inuyasha y shippo abrazo a una kagome llorosa, en ese instante vieron que kouga paso cerca de ahi y kagome le pidio que la llevara junto con el, el mas feliz que nunca acepto, todos le dijeron a kagome que no se vaya, pero se fue, disciendole a inuyasha que se arrepentira por sus errores en ese instante le tiro una fuerte mirada a inuyasha, quien, luego iva arrepintiendose, luego habian pasado 3 años, se habia casado con kouga y tenido una niña llamada "rubi" y venia el segundo hijo, cada quien hizo de su vida menos inuyasha que cargo con eso y fue a visitar a kagome al enterarse de su hija rubi, asi que muy arrepentido buscaba la casa de kouga y kagome ahi fue donde le dijeron donde estava y la encontro en ese momento golpeo la puerta con fuerza.

Inuyasha: kagome abre la puerta se que estas aki, por favor abre-

Kagome: abre la puerta y lo ve - pero tu que haces aqui pues me fui de tu vida y que tal mi hija saco los bellos ojos azules de su padre - .

Inuyasha: si ya la vi es hermosa al igual que tu pero quiero decirte que kikyo nunca pudo reemplazarte, lo que senti por ti crecio y, te amo aunque no lo quieras aceptar a pesar de que ella es normal gracias a midorico.

Kagome: pues me alegro por ti eh, Kikyo es mejor que yo, como tu decias en el pasado, Sango y Miroku tiene una familia y viven felices en la aldea, Shippo ayuda a las niñas y entrena duro, Kohaku obtuvo un reconocimiento porque junto a Kirara exterminan monstruos malevolos, y juega con sus sobrinos, Rin a decidio irse con Sesshomaru y Jaken a vivir lejos, Kaede enseña sus virtudes a los jovenes, por que tu no eres feliz?.

Inuyasha: no lo puedo sin ti, pero ten es un amuleto de la suerte pontelo o daselo a tu hija, la protejera de todo.

Kagome: gracias..! esta hermoso, mi amado kouga y yo estaremos agradecidos.

Kouga: gracias bestia..! -dijo con una mirada de alejate de mi kagome- .

Kagome: kouga..? alfin volviste mi amor te extrañe - dijo mientras corria a los brazos de su amado.

Kouga: si mi amor fui a recojer mucha comida y que bien te vez , hoy como siempre desde el dia en que te vi. -dijo mientras amarcaba a kagome-.

Kagome: kouga te amo.! 3 3.

Kouga: yo mucho mas hermosa.

Inuyasha: bueno ya me voy debo ir a ver a kikyo, adios kagome cuidate. - mientras pensaba odio a ese lobo.

Kagome: chao inuyasha vuelve a visitarme.

Kouga: si bestia adios.

Mientras inuyasha sintio lo que alguna vez sintio kagome, y con el corazon partido se fue, mientras la pareja enamorada se dio un gran beso, kouga acaricio el vientre de kagome que era su segundo hijo cerca de venir al mundo.

Fin


End file.
